


Unis

by MissAmande



Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [15]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Soul Bond
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Un lien spécial unit les Smith.
Relationships: Helen Smith/John Smith
Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Unis

Helen avait toujours cru aux manifestations du destin, aux esprits et aux âmes-sœurs. Quand elle avait rencontré John, elle avait tout de suite su qu’il était à elle et elle à lui, elle l’avait ressenti tout au fond de son cœur. Elle s’était éprise de lui si vite, ses parents n’avaient pas été très enclins à accepter cette relation avec cet homme mais John avait tout fait pour être à la hauteur. Personne ne pouvait se mettre en travers de leur chemin, ils s’aimaient et ce depuis le premier jour. Quelque chose de fort les liait, bien plus que l’amour, c’était un lien. Helen l’avait découvert lorsque John s’était engagé dans l’armée et avait pour la première fois tué un homme. Elle avait perçu cet instant où le dégout s’était emparé de lui, ce dégout envers lui-même, envers l’acte qu’il avait commis. Elle ne lui parla pas, ça n’avait été que passager, elle l’avait peut-être rêvé après tout. Cependant cela se reproduisit, un soir, alors qu’elle lisait dans leur maison, elle ressentit une vive douleur à l’abdomen comme si quelqu’un venait de lui tirer dessus. Plus tard, elle reçut un coup de téléphone de la base où John était stationné, il avait blessé, un allemand avait tiré sur son compagnon. Alors Helen fut convaincue qu’un lien s’était formé entre elle et John, il était si puissant que l’un et l’autre pouvaient ressentir la douleur, les sentiments de l’être aimé. Ce ne fut que lorsque Thomas naquit, que son époux lui en parla. Il lui raconta comment quand Helen s’était malencontreusement tordue la cheville en glissant dans la boue à la ferme de ses parents qu’il avait ressenti sa souffrance.

Tout au long de leur vie, le lien devint de plus en plus fort à mesure que leur amour grandissait et se renforçait au travers des épreuves que les Smith subissaient avec la victoire du Reich, leur engagement envers le Führer, la perte de Thomas, l’abandon d’Helen. Tout cela fortifia le lien qui les unissait. C’est pourquoi lorsque John quitta le monde des Nazis pour rejoindre le monde libre, Helen perdit cette connexion, elle ne sentait plus son mari auprès de son cœur, il avait tout bonnement disparu de son âme. Pourquoi ? Pendant un terrible instant, elle crut qu’il avait quitté cette terre pour monter aux Cieux, que les plans d’Himmler pour briser et faire exécuter son époux avaient aboutis. Mais il n’était pas mort, elle aurait senti sa douleur, perçu son âme quittant la sienne. Il était simplement parti.

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard, qu’elle le retrouva, il était revenu et elle pouvait percevoir sa culpabilité, sa tristesse, sa colère et son amour. Quelque chose s’était produit et Helen fut tentée de ne pas en discuter, de le laisser avec ses sentiments pour tout ce qu’il avait fait subir à leur famille. Mais lorsqu’il enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa femme, Helen changea d’avis, car à ce moment précis elle sentait toute l’affection qu’il avait pour elle, elle croyait l’avoir perdu, pour toujours et elle avait détesté ces quelques minutes où elle avait cru que jamais plus elle ne pourrait le regarder, lui parler, lui sourire. Elle l’aimait encore malgré toute cette colère qu’elle avait en elle. C’était facile de rejeter la faute sur mon mari, mais elle savait qu’elle avait participé à la chute de leur famille, à l’échec de leur mariage. Ils s’étaient perdus en route, mais ils s’aimaient toujours. Leur lien était plus fort que le Reich.


End file.
